El volverte a ver
by Sabaku no Cexy
Summary: Después de pasar la ninies, y afrontar la juventud, Sohpie creía que no volvería a ver a ese chico de pelo blanco y ojos hermosos, puesto que solo los ninios que creen pueden ver a los guardianes, pero, una día inseparado de nieve aquella voz, tan cerca de su iodo le dio un vuelco a su corazón roto que pensó que nadie podría reparar jamas... Jack/Sophie CAP 8 UP!
1. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

"Te extrañe"

La noche cae sobre la ciudad, el frio arrecia mientras el sol desciende sobre el horizonte y unas solitarias plumas de nieve llevadas por el viento se estrellan en la nariz de aquella chica rubia que mira nostálgica hacia arriba, sonriendo pesadamente, caminaba sola en medio del parque que estaba por su escuela, volvió su mirada hacia abajo y suspiro.

No tenia idea de como había llegado hasta ahí, y no quería averiguar, solo quería alejarse lo mas posible de esa terrible escena que había presenciado, pasando todo el tiempo en ser la chica ideal para su novio, se había dejado crecer el pelo hasta la cintura, corría todos días en el equipo de atletismo solo por que el se lo había sugerido, era la típica chica linda y popular de la clase y tenia "amigos" de esos que solo están con ella cuando hay un interés de por medio.

A sus 18 años, siendo tan joven y con un buen futuro, no quería sentirse tan miserable, bueno estaba deprimida, triste, quería que la quisieran por como ella era, por sus sentimientos, y mas que nada, quería encontrar ese alguien que había estado esperando desde que era una niña pequeña.

Quería encontrar el amor que aun no lograba tocar su puerta.

Su novio la había engañado con la que se hacia llamar su "amiga". Sin duda le dolió, el engaño, la traición, la ingratitud.

La nieve comenzó a caer y se juntaba conforme la tarde avanzaba, la melancolía de extrañar a cierto joven de pelo blanco, ojos hermosos y esa típica sonrisa que quitaba la más profunda tristeza del corazón y la transformaba en alegría, era lo que mas extrañaba de ser niña. El creer sin limites.

Con respecto a su familia, no había mucho en que diferenciar cosas, su hermano Jamie era un hombre hecho, había terminado su carrera de abogacía, y recientemente se había casado, llevaba una buena vida, su padre… bueno desde siempre ella supo que para su padre la vida doméstica no era para el, los había dejado desde hacia ya muchos, muchos años, su madre después de sacar adelante a Jamie ella encontró un nuevo novio y no es que ella no se interesara mas en Sophie, ella había sido independiente desde que consiguió su primer trabajo a los 14 años, siempre se sintió querida y amada, pero, la verdad, desde que la adolescencia llego a su vida, cada ves se sentía mas distanciada del mundo.

Y ahora traición de su novio había dejado un hueco y muy adolorido corazón, no quería saber de nada ni de nadie, miro a lo lejos una solitaria banca en el fondo del parque, camino sin mucho ánimo hasta llegar a ella, se sentó y soltó otro suspiro, al frente de ella un parque con resbaladillas y columpios llamo su atención, unos niños jugaban bajo la nieve, y gritaban y reían sin parar, sin ningunas ataduras ni vergüenza.

- Hey! Guerra de nieve!- grito un niño

- Si!- corriendo a ocultarse juntaron bolas de nieve y empezaron a divertirse como usualmente lo hacen cada vez que nieva.

Se lanzaban bolas unos a otros, todos contra todos. Era muy divertido. Sophie de inmediato se remonto a la época cuando era niña, de unos 9 años, recordó cuando jugaba con su hermano Jamie, en la nieve, con sus amigos del vecindario y de vez en cuando con Jack Frost, su mejor amigo sin duda alguna, ella siempre lo vio como su héroe, su ejemplo a seguir.

Fue como su amor platónico, para una niña es normal enamorarse a esa edad aunque no lo sepas, pero era algo que trascendía el mundo de los humanos, el era un guardián, junto con el conejo de pascua, el hada de los dientes, Meme y claro Norte.

Sonrió por lo bajo al recordar aquellos tiempos, al recordad a Jack, a la época en la que creía tan fuerte y tan segura que podía verlo casi cada vez que quisiera, pero… eso era parte del pasado, hacia mas de 5 años desde la ultima vez que vio a Jack.

Se sentía tan sola en esos momentos que la única palabra que salió de su boca fue en un suspiro pesado.

- Ah…. Jack….

Y una solitaria lagrima cayo a la nieve.

De pronto tomo una forma extraña, la nieve empezó a moverse alrededor de ella, Sophie al principio se asusto, se levanto de la banca y miro hacia el cielo, la nieve no caía, se levantaba desde el suelo y tomaba formas alucinantes.

- Jack…. ¿Eres tu?- dijo Sophie con cierta incertidumbre.

Creyó estar soñando, de inmediato una voz familiar sonó en su oído.

- Sophie…

Volteo estrepitosamente quedando frente a frente, sus ojos azules, su cabello blanco alborotado, su sonrisa, era El...

- J-Jack… eres tú, ¡Eres tú!  
Se colgó de su cuello de inmediato, como cuando el la llevaba a su cama cuando era una niña pequeña.

El quien no esperaba ese abrazo tan efusivo se mostro algo sonrojado, al notar cuanto había crecido y que linda se había puesto la tierna Sophie que hacia años no veía.

- V-valla, Sophie….- carraspeo la garganta.

- Eres tu, eres tu…- no paraba de decirlo. Aun colgando de su cuello.

Se separaron por un momento.  
-Pero mírate nada mas… ¡cuanto has crecido!- Dijo Jack tomándola de la mano dándole una vuelta.- Cuanto a pasado… ¿4, 5 años?

- Algo así!- dijo ella aun incrédula.

El la miro por un momento.

- Es bueno volver a verte… creí que ya me habías olvidado Sophie.

Ella con algo de vergüenza miro hacia el suelo, soltó un suspiro triste…

- Lo siento…

- Hey… Hey… Vamos anímate, - dijo tomándola del mentón-… mírame, no vine de tan lejos solo para verte entristecer.

Ella sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos cristalizados lo miraron fijamente, ambos se sonrojaron aunque no sabían bien el por que.

- Vamos Sophie,- dijo el extendiendo su mano.-… ven conmigo.- Su gran sonrisa atrapo su corazón de inmediato, que no bacilo ni un segundo, tomo su mano y desaparecieron juntos.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola Hola! Aqui les dejo la segunda entrega de mi nuevo Fic, Por favor disfrútenlo y dejen sus reviews!**

* * *

Capitulo 2

" Ya no soy una niña "

Sentía el viento en su rostro, algo frio y los copos de nieve se estrellaban en su nariz, iba con los ojos cerrados ya que volaban por el cielo, pero lo que ella descubrió y tal vez era algo sin importancia, pero se sentía feliz y algo sonrrojada, era que al estar cerca de Jack no podía sentir frio era algo raro ya que estaba nevando y el viento estaba en su contra, pero al lado de Jack, no podía sentir frio, tal vez eso explicaba porque siempre andaba tan ligero de ropa incluso en el Himalaya, descalzo para rematar. Volaban por los rascacielos de la cuidad, explorando el paisaje viendo la noche caer y ver las luces de la cuidad en lo mas alto de un edificio.

- m-muy alto…. Jack.- dijo algo tomándolo fuertemente del brazo.

Jack la miro de reojo y sonrió. Acaricio su mano.

- Hey…. ¿Es miedo acaso lo que detecto en ti? ¿Acaso no recuerdas las tardes en las que jugábamos los tres juntos? ¡Los llevaba a alturas más altas que estas!.- dijo el efusivo volando al rededor de ella.

Ella lo miro a los ojos, con una expresión de sorpresa, y nostalgia a la vez.

- Si… eran buenos tiempos.- dijo sonriendo, con algo de nostalgia.

- Sophie, ¿que te a pasado?- Jack se detuvo en el aire y la tomo de los hombros.

- Que ya no soy una niña Jack… yo, ya no soy la Sophie que recuerdas, eso fue hace casi 5 años. Cuando empecé a verte menos, fue cuando empecé a trabajar y a valerme por mi misma. Y por lo tanto madure… casi sin darme cuenta.

Ambos se sentaron al borde del edificio, el tomo su mano.

- No tendrás frio si me tocas.- le sonrió gentilmente

- Lo se.

Miraron hacia arriba, viendo la nieve caer.

- Sabes Jack, en estos años siempre creí que para verte, debía ser una niña, con esa inocencia y seguridad de misma, cuando me empecé a distanciar de mi niñez, de los juegos, de las aventuras, de los cuentos… fue cuando deje de verte.- apretó la mano del peliblanco.-… y fue cuando realmente pensé que jamás te volvería a ver, tuve miedo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tuve miedo… miedo de dejar de creer.

El chico la miro con tristeza.

- Te preguntare algo que alguna vez le dije a tu hermano… ¿Acaso dejas de creer en la luna cuando sale el sol?

- … No.

- Muy bien, ¿y acaso dejas de creer en el sol cuando esta nublado?

- Claro que no Jack… - dijo sonriendo

- !Excelente! ¿Lo ves Sophie? Aunque ya no seas una niña, crees. Es lo mismo con nosotros los guardianes.

Ella rio ampliamente.

- Siempre estaremos ahí para ti,- también señalo su corazón-… y aquí también.

Sophie suspiro aliviada, después del día horroso que tubo, el volver a ver los ojos azules que le alegraban siempre, la risa que le encantaba oír, incluso aquel revoltoso pelo blanco, hizo que toda la tristeza se borraba poco a poco.

Bajaron del edificio, ella colgada de su cuello, y el tomándola por la cintura, no pudo evitar estar cerca de su pelo largo, olía muy bien, no lo podía negar, sus ojos eran mas bellos mirándolos de cerca, y definitivamente sentía que algo en el cambio ese día.

Aunque no lo descifraba aun…

Tocaron el suelo, ella se volvió para con el, quedando frente a frente los dos.

Ella no pudo apartar tampoco su mirada de los expresivos ojos de Jack, se sonrojo de inmediato y miro hacia otro lado.

Al fin encontró las palabras.

- Gracias… Hoy fue uno de los peores días de mi vida, hasta que apareciste tu.- dijo sonriente la linda rubia.

El peliblanco se acerco mas a ella, no entendía el porque, no sabia como parar, y no lo quería tampoco, lo único que sentía era su corazón latir muy rápidamente, que pensó que se le saldría del pecho.  
- B-bueno… la verdad es que el volverte a ver fue…-

De pronto una bola de nieve le pego en la cabeza.

- !Jack Frost! – dijo un niño

- Miren, en realidad es El!

- Wow!

- Jack! Juguemos un rato!

- Ah ¿quieren jugar?... entonces…

Agito su bastón, y creo más y más bolas de nieve, y tras una ventisca todos comenzaron a correr, y a jugar.

- ¡Todos contra todos!- grito Jack,- ¡Vamos Sophie, únetenos!

La rubia sonrió y con una maliciosa cara tomo una de las bolas de nieve, y con un salto se impulso para rematarle a Frost una de ellas en la cara.

- No creas que se me ha olvidado como jugar Sr. Frost.

El susodicho sorprendido y algo desconcertado, le tomo unos segundos procesar aquella fría llamada de atención, que por supuesto y no solo pro que fuera el guardián de las nevadas y la nieve, le respondió.

Soltó una carcajada.

- No me atrevería a refutarte….- preparo una bola para después lanzárselo.

Corrieron un rato y jugaron mucho, como cuando niños. Después de unos minutos las madres salían a buscar a sus hijos, poco a poco se vaciaba el parque, dejando solos de nuevo a los jóvenes.

- Wow… se fue volando el tiempo…- dijo mirando su reloj.- T-tengo que irme a casa ya Jack.

Lentamente bajo hasta el suelo,- Si, supongo que ya es hora de ir a casa.

Un incomodo silencio ponía al descubierto el sonrojo de la rubia, y como cuando era niña a Jack le parecía adorable, pero esta ves era un poco diferente, algo, algo en ellos cambio, en el ambiente, en sus mentes. El sabía que ya no podía tratar a Sophie como una niña nunca más.

Y esta vez no sabría como manejarlo, era algo con lo que no contaba, como un nuevo descubrimiento, una nueva misión.

La chica de puso su abrigo, y tomo su mochila.

- Bueno… me tengo que ir Jack.

Tomo rumbo hacia su casa, y el, la miro encaminarse solo unos pasos, algo en el no quería verla irse.

-Yo, volveré aquí mañana,- dijo ella volviéndose hacia el.- Volveré…

Sintió como se le sacudió el corazón, le dedico una gentil y gran sonrisa.

- Y yo estaré aquí esperándote Sophie.

La nieve cayo mas y mas, la chica desapareció en la noche y el peliblanco se dirigió hacia los cielos.

* * *

**Gracias!**

**Porfis dejen sus opiniones, me ayudan mucho! ^^**

**Nos leemos! :D**


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

" Aclarando situaciones"

Llego la rubia a su casa, arrastrando los pies, por lo cansada de tanto correr en la nieve y de jugar como niña de nuevo, pero muy feliz a la vez y emocionada como hacia mucho no se sentía, tomo las llaves y abrió la puerta, toda la casa estaba en penumbras, señal de que su madre no estaba en casa, entro sin muchas ganas, y dejo su mochila en la sala, prendió luces de la cocina, y miro un papel en la mesa doblado en cuatro.

"_Hay cena para calentar en el refri, por favor haz tu tarea y no te duermas tarde, Alan y yo fuimos al cine y volveremos tarde…_

_Con amor Mama."_

Suspiro pesadamente, aun le resultaba molesto que a sus 18 años la trataran como de 14, hizo una bola y la tiro al cesto de basura.

Subió las escaleras rápidamente, tomo el teléfono y se encerró en su habitación.

-¿Hola?

- H-hola… Habla Sophie, ¿Se encentra Jamie?

- Hola Sophie, si esta dándole de comer a la bebe, - dijo la que esposa.

- Gracias, Darlyn.- contestó Sophie.

Después de un rato el hermano mayor.

- ¿Hola?

- Jamie! Hola! Cuanto tiempo hermano!- dijo ella efusiva

- Sophie!, hola que milagro…

- Lo se, lo se. Y lo siento.

- Haha, no te apures Sophie, como te va?

- pues… bien, me graduó en unos días de la preparatoria, estoy trabajando y me gano mi propio dinero.

- Me alegra oír eso Sophie, cada vez te vuelves mas adulta.

-….- guardo un poco de silencio

- ¿Sophie?

- Hermano… lo vi…

- Viste, ¿a quien?

- !Jack Frost!- dijo gritando al teléfono.

- ¿Enserio?- dijo Jamie algo desconcertado.

- ¡Si! Lo volví a ver hermano, después de todos estos años, creí que solo los niños podrían era los guardianes, los niños que creen…

Jamie rio por lo bajo.

- Hahaha, ¡No seas tonta! No porque ya no seas una niña, significa que dejes de verlos. Siempre Sophie, siempre los tendrás!  
- Lo se… ¿Sabes?, hoy fue un muy mal día, hasta que lo vi, fue como volver a vivir de repente, toda la magia que podíamos ver de niños.

- Si, fueron muy buenos tiempos.

- Y el, estaba tan radiante como siempre, ahí sentado en su cayado, jugando con la nieve.

- ¿A si…?

- ¡Si! Fue como volver a ser niña, mi corazón latía tan rápido hermano, Jack Frost fue lo mejor que me paso este día.

Jamie con un aire de suspicacia, de inmediato noto un leve cambio de voz en la rubia al hablar e el peliblanco.

- Vaya…. Estamos hablando de tu novio… ¿o de Jack Frost?

Sophie, dio un salto y con voz nerviosa rio ampliamente.

- P-pero… ¿Qué dices? ¡Tu siempre molestándome verdad!

El chico solo rio y se burlo un poco de ella.

- Adiós!

- Hahaha adiós Sophie…

El le había dado junto en su punto débil, pero, de alguna forma era diferente, colgó súbitamente el teléfono y se quedo pensativa.

Vio una foto de su ex novio, la cual no le producía ningún tipo de sentimiento más que irritación. La verdad, nunca se enamoro de verdad de nadie, no de la forma que ella espero sentir ese sentimiento.

La nieve comenzó a caer, una maraña de sentimientos, sensaciones y duda llenaron su cabeza. La nieve era como un recordatorio perpetuo de que Jack Frost era real, demasiado real para ella.

Se llevo su mano al pecho, se sentó en la cama, suspiro profundamente.

"_Demasiado real…."_

* * *

Muy lejos de ahí muy al norte, en el polo norte mas bien dicho, el taller de santa estaba a su máxima producción pues las fechas decembrinas se aproximaban, todos los duendes con su "ridículos" sombreritos como decía Norte, ayudaban a los yetis con los juguetes , había música navideña, calor y muchas, muchas galletas hechas por la Sra. Clos.

Norte tarareaba como siempre, y con su típico humor le daba su toque mágico a los juguetes que creaba. Una ventisca abrió la ventana haciendo caer a uno de los duendes. Jack apareció sentado al borde de la ventana.

- Jack! Sabes que no me gusta que entres así con tus ventiscas invernales!- dijo Norte tomando al duende del sombrerito y aventarlo al otro lado del cuarto.

- Hahaha… Vamos no te exaltes… solo quería asustarte.- dijo el peliblanco divertido.

- Si bueno, tienes que mejorar en eso… No soy fácil de asustar Jack.

- Lo se, lo se…

- !Sr. Norte!- se oyó un grito femenino

Santa se estremeció y una risita nerviosa se escapo.

- V-voy c-cariño…  
Una risa burlona de Jack Frost no se quedo atrás.

- Ya vuelvo,- dijo Norte algo avergonzado.

Dicho esto, Jack se dedico a curiosear la fábrica de Norte, ya que como dijo, siempre quiso entrar. Aunque los yetis nunca se lo permitieron.

Se topo a uno de ellos en el pasillo.

- chócala!- dijo el. El yeti le devolvió el saludo muy efusivamente, para después revolverle el pelo.

Bueno era una de las ventajas de ser un guardián, ahora era aceptado y reconocido como tal, y eso le hacia sentir bien, aunque jamás se cansaría de hacer bromas y ser juguetón como siempre, esa era la esencia de Jack.

Después de un rato Norte volvió, con un plato de galletas de muchas variedades, y dos tazas de chocolate caliente.

- Toma una – Dijo Norte

- En realidad, yo no como ese tipo de cosas.

- Oh vamos! No querrás hacer enojar a la Sra. Clos… te encantaran!- dijo tocándose la barriga.

El rostro de Jack se torno en uno de preocupación.

- No claro que no….- tomo una y la probo.-… realmente están deliciosas…

Soltó una carcajada-… lo ves, mi barriga nunca se equivoca!.

- En serio tienes suerte de tener a la señora Clos cocinado para ti aunque no lo necesites.- dijo Jack.

- si, esa mujer… por ella soy el Santa Clos glotón come galletas.  
El peliblanco lo miro por unos minutos pensativo, como queriendo encontrar las palabras correctas, las preguntas adecuadas, a lo que le venia sucediendo desde hace ya varios días, mas exactamente desde que miro a Sophie.

- Algo me dice que no viniste a solo comer galletas… Jack.- Norte supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal con el peliblanco. Algo le atormentaba.

- N-no se exactamente a lo que vine… ni yo lo acabo de entender.

- Hum… Bueno dime…

- Veras, hace unos días volví a ver a Sophie, ¿la recuerdas?

-¡Ja! Pero claro que recuerdo a esa linda chiquilla. Supongo que esta mas grande.

- si… si lo esta… Ya se graduara de la preparatoria, tiene 18 años, creía que no podría verme ya que no era niña, pero lo hizo, y jugamos como en los viejos tiempos. Me hizo recordar muchas cosas Norte.

Norte miro extrañado el tono un tanto delicado con el que se refería a ella. Hasta que lo descubrió.

- valla, valla… no creí que viviría para ver esto…

Dijo soltando una gran carcajada.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Dejare que se cocine en tu cabeza, solo tu descubrirás lo que empiezas a sentir.

* * *

- Eso si que es interesante…

Dijo una vos desde las penumbras, lograba ver a una linda rubia de ojos verdes, dormida profundamente, a través de una esfera de nieve rota, que lo mostraba el escenario que quería ver, mas no transportarlo.

- la luz de esa chica, brilla mas que la de los demás niños, - Pitch finalmente logro salir de su guarida.-… y es que no solo ella cree a su edad, también las emociones que se reflejan en su sueños muestran muchas cosas.

Se burlo al ver la felicidad de Sophie en sus sueños. Miro la luna desde un entresijo por la que se colaba la luz de la luna.

- Pero que ridiculez es el amor...

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews porfaaa!** ^^

**Gracias x leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola holaaa!**

**Lamento mucho la demora, subire los capitulos mas seguido! sin mas preambulo, disfruten y no olviden dejarme un review al final!**

**GRACIAS!**

* * *

Capitulo 4

" 300 años de esperar"

Tenía los pies fríos, su agitación era evidente al exhalar repetidamente el aliento que salía en forma de vapor blanco, corría y corría por la blanca nieve, pero no como escapando de algo, si no, reía, se sentía cómoda, y llena de felicidad, el guardián del invierno apareció de pronto, saltando de árbol en árbol, buscando a la rubia. Ambos jugaban a las guerritas de nieve como cuando niños.

Sophie de inmediato guardo silencio, oculta entre los arbustos, tomo una bola de nieve entre sus manos, haciendo el menor ruido posible, a hurtadillas muy callada dio unos cuantos pasos, miro a su objetivo cautelosamente, tenia un blanco perfecto, el peliblanco estaba de espaldas buscándola, con su típica y traviesa expresión, enfoco sus ojos azules hacia un lado del bosque, ella de puntitas y muy callada estiro la mano todo lo que pudo.

- Ya te tengo Jack.

La chica arrojo con fuerza la bola de nieve, pero justo al momento de impactarle la cabeza, el peliblanco desapareció, el ambiente de volvió mas frio de lo usual, el cielo se oscureció, y la nieve se derretía, los arboles se secaban, la tierra se volvía negra, era un paisaje, macabro, sombrío y muy triste. La desconcertada rubia miro hacia toda dirección, buscando a su amigo.

-¿Jack?

Un eco sepulcral resonó en todo el lugar, ella comenzó a sentir temor, al no ver a su amigo guardián, su miedo crecía a medida que se iba quedando completamente sola, por más que gritaba el nombre del peliblanco, nadie contestaba.

Una risa malévola sonó de repente se hizo sonar de entre las sombras.

-... Sophie…

La aludida miro hacia los lados, detrás suyo, nada.

-… Sophie…

A lo lejos miro unos ojos brillantes, grandes y tenebrosos que la miraban fijamente.

-… ¿Q-quien eres..?- pregunto temerosa.

- Tu peor pesadilla!

Dicho esto una nube negra se abalanzó sobre ella, pero al instante despertó muy agitada en su cama, sudando frio y muy asustada, jamás en su vida tuvo una pesadilla como esa.

- E-eso… estuvo raro…

Se levanto de la cama y camino hacia el baño, se dio una tibia ducha para despejarse, ya que hoy era su ceremonia de graduación.

* * *

Mientras tanto el guardián del invierno volaba tranquilamente, entre las nubes, y bajaba a las ciudades que consideraba que tenía que hacer nevar, congelaba los lagos, y hacia estalactitas en donde se le daba la gana.

_Dejare que se cocine en tu cabeza…_

Las palabras de Norte resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez.

No tenia idea de lo que estaba hablando, o más bien no quería darse cuenta de ciertas cosas y ciertas emociones que empezaba a sentir.

De nuevo la imagen de Sophie se le vino a su mente, y fue entonces cuando lo recordó.

Hoy era su graduación.

Aun y estuviera al otro lado del mundo tenia que verla.

Se impulso hacia arriba…- Viento... ¡llévame a casa!- un remolino apareció de la nada y a gran velocidad partió hacia su pueblo natal.

Ya era medo día, y la chica rubia se preparaba para ponerse la toga y el birrete, su cabello largo estaba perfectamente planchado, sus zapatos bien boleados, su rostro lindo pero por supuesto algo nerviosa.

Se miro en el espejo fijamente, suspiro empañándolo, aliviada por fin culminar una etapa en su vida, claro que extrañaría la escuela, pero nunca se sintió parte de ello. No se sentía parte del mundo por así decirlo.

Algo le preocupaba aun, y era esa pesadilla que había tenido. ¿Acaso era Pitch? O fue solo un error…

Recordó de nuevo esos ojos amarillos llenos de odio, y la risa malévola que le ponía la piel de gallina, si, en definitiva era el quien le había causado esa horrible pesadilla, pero ¿porque?

-¿Por qué ahora?- dijo mirándose al espejo.

- Sophie, apúrate que se nos hace tarde!...

- ya voy mama…

Bajo las escaleras, y para su sorpresa alguien muy querido para ella estaba en la entrada.

- felicidades Sophie – dijo su hermano mayor regalándole un oso gigante de peluche café, con birrete y unos simpáticos lentes.

- Hermano… gracias, me encanta.- dijo sonriendo.

Minutos después la familia entro al coche y se pusieron en camino hacia la escuela.

- Tenia que estar nevado el día de tu graduación… que mala suerte - dijo su mama sin ánimo.

Jamie miro a la rubia, con algo de suspicacia, le dio un codazo atrayendo su atención.

- quien sabe… tal vez no sea tan malo.- dijo mirándola.

Sophie se sonrojo un poco, volvió la cabeza hacia la ventana para que no pudiera notar su sonrisa.

Al fin llegaron a la escuela, todos se tomaban fotos, se abrazaban, y se formaban conforme habían sido asignados.

Jack Frost aguardaba en la copa de un árbol, mirando a todos los humanos, con sus respectivas familias, amigos y seres queridos, de repente sintió una nostalgia al recordar a sus padres y a su hermana.

Unas voces desviaron su atención, bajo unas ramas para ver de quien se trataba, se puso de cuclillas y aguardo unos segundos.

Y en efecto había dos personas una de ellas bien conocida por el, ambos teniendo una conversación.

- Sophie… lo lamento mucho, por favor perdóname.- dijo el que solía ser su novio

- después de lo que vi, ¿quieres que te perdone, que finja que todo va a estar bien?

- s-solo déjame explicarte…

- ¡NO! Se termino…

Sophie se volteo dispuesta a entrar al domo donde harían la ceremonia de graduación, pero el la tomo por la muñeca bruscamente haciéndola dar un par de pasos hacia atrás y sorpresivamente la beso, duro apenas unos segundos, pero parecía una eternidad ante la mirada atónita del peliblanco, ella le devolvió el saludo con una bofetada que hizo un eco estruendoso marcándole la cara.

Una presión en el pecho de Jack le hizo apretar los nudillos, se puso de pie y apretó su cayado fuertemente, era como si una lluvia de emociones lo empapara de repente, enojo por la osadía de aquel sujeto de besar a Sophie, ansiedad al no poder hacer nada para impedirlo, y en definitiva mucha confusión al permitirse sentir todo lo demás, un viento empezó a soplar fuertemente alrededor del árbol en el que estaban, una especie de tronado de nieve muy violentamente.

- Wow… jamás había visto un remolino de nieve así.- dijo el.

La chica de inmediato supuso algo parecido a que era igual a las ventiscas que hacia su amigo guardián, lo busco mas no lo encontró.

- yo me voy de aquí… espero nunca verte mas.- salió corriendo hacia donde estaban todos.

Tomo su formación, y solo aguardo, estaba estática y pensativa, la imagen de Jack le vino a la cabeza, lo que paso en aquel árbol es algo que solo el haría, pudo sentir su presencia claramente.

Toda la ceremonia transcurrió normalmente, ella recibió su titulo, las felicitaciones de sus amigos y familiares, hubo muchas fotos, y al final un almuerzo patrocinado por la escuela.

El plan era que en la noche habría un baile de graduación, y al otro día por la tarde, un viaje de generación hacia la playa de una semana, así que tenía sus maletas listas. La de madre de Sophie le dio un fuerte abrazo junto con su hermano y familia.

* * *

_¿Por qué…?_

_¿Cómo se atrevió ese tipo?_

Jack no paraba de divagar en sus pensamientos, aun estaba muy molesto con ese sujeto, pero mas consigo mismo, se revolvía sus cabellos blancos y disparaba ferozmente bolas de nieve con la magia de su cayado.

Aun estaba por los alrededores de la escuela, caía la noche rápidamente, pasó todo el día pensado en el incidente de la mañana, tenía que hablar con ella, tenia que verla, o si no, simplemente mirarla a lo lejos.

Y en efecto apareció, lucia un hermoso vestido rojo algo entallado, sin hombros, su cabello muy bien arreglado, y su grácil maquillaje le enmarcaba su rostro.

Un sutil sonrojo tiño las mejillas del chico que la miraba atentamente desde el techo de su escuela.

_Que... que linda se ve…_

Salto por la parte de atrás de la escuela, entro por la ventana y empezó a caminar por las diferentes salones, hasta que se topo con el salón de teatro, abrió una puerta y se topo con un montón de ropa colgada, se probo un traje que le quedaba a la perfección.

Dentro del salón estaba toda la escuela, junto con profesores y algunos familiares, las luces estaban bajas y la música un poco alta. Sophie y sus amigas estaban bailando, hasta que ella se separo del grupo para beber algo de refresco. Aguardo unos minutos para descansar un poco, si bien estaba en un baile, con sus amigas y tenia un hermoso vestido, no se sentía completa…

Noto que alguien se acerco per no le dio mucha importancia.

- 300 años y jamás había bailado…- dijo un chico bien parecido que le hablo al oído.

Sophie lo miro y quedo estupefacta al reconocerlo, era Jack Frost.

- Jack… - se le abalanzo en un abrazo muy efusivo e impulsivo.- ¿Cómo es que logras aparecer siempre?

El la sujeto fuertemente, olio su pelo, la sujeto por la cintura, el corazón de Sophie latía tan fuerte que pensó que tal ves el podría sentirlo, tampoco lo soltaba, su rostro estaba contra el pecho de el.

- ... y también espere 300 años hacer esto.

Ella levanto su rostro quedando unos escasos milímetros de distancia, ambos sentían la atracción que los hizo acercarse mas y mas y mas, hasta que su labios quedaron fundidos en un beso, que a cada momento se hacia mas sutil y suave, uno al compas del otro.

De pronto parecía como si no hubiera nadie más en el salón, y solo quedaron ellos dos.

Solo ellos dos.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR DEJARME TU REVIEW! ^^**


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5 a continuacion, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo le pertenecen a sus respectivos duenios.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me ayudan mucho a seguir escribiendo

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Vacaciones**

Había esperado por tanto tiempo, esa cálida sensación en su pecho, el típico cosquilleo en el estomago, y la respiración agitada, todo ese tipo de efectos de la que todos los humanos decían que era algo lindo, maravilloso y que solo se sentía una vez en la vida, esa sensación llamada amor, que solamente otra persona puede corresponderla, y en ese preciso momento al estar tan cerca de ella pudo sentirse de esa forma por primera vez en 300 años.

Tomaron un respiro momentáneamente y se miraron fijamente, ella un poco desconcertada, sonrojada y atónita, y el un poco ruborizado pero en su mirada tenia una determinación como pocas veces la había mostrado antes, un silencio incomodo los separo por un momento, creo que la pregunta en sus cabezas era _¿Y ahora que…?_

- Jack… - la chica se ruborizo.

El la miro con delicadeza y acaricio su mejilla.- esto será complicado… las consecuencias tal vez serán malas, pero ya no podía contenerme…

El chico bajo la mirada y ella solo le sonrió dulcemente.

- No hay que pensar en eso ahora, solo vivamos el presente.

- Me parece buena idea.

La noche se paso en un parpadeo. Ni la música, ni la multitud parecía estar ahí, todo parecía en silencio ante las baladas que ponen al final de los bailes. Jack y Sophie bailaban muy juntos y en una escena muy romántica.

- Realmente los bailes han cambiado mucho en 300 años.- le dijo muy cerca del oído.-… y no soy muy bien bailarín.

Ella rio un poco.- No te preocupes, no es nada del otro mundo, solo hay que permanecer… juntos y seguir el ritmo de la balada.

- No será problema…

La música paro las luces se encendieron y todos se iban menos ellos, una de las profesoras subió al podio a decir unas palabras.

- Gracias por venir al baile de graduación, muchas felicidades a todos nuestros graduandos, y no olviden mañana al medio día todos deberán estar listos para el viaje de generación, con el permiso firmado por sus padres.

- ¿Viaje de generación?

-Si, mañana partiremos hacia la playa, es como un regalo de graduación de parte de nuestros maestros.

- Eso se oye genial, y ¿Cuántos días te vas?

- Bueno, el plan es de una semana.

El peliblanco se quedo pensando un momento. Después le devolvió una sonrisa y una mirada suspicaz.

-¿Qué pasa?

- ¿En serio quieres ir, o quieres unas verdaderas vacaciones…?

La chica no entendió muy bien la pregunta y lo miro algo extrañado.

- Ven...- le tomo de la mano y salieron corriendo del salón.

-E-espera… ¿A donde vamos?... – pregunto ella mientras corría tras el tomados de las manos.

- Ya lo veras….

Llegaron al techo con la ayuda de la magia de Jack, saco una esfera de nieve mágica, que por cierto robo de la fabrica se Norte, la agito y luego soplo sobre ella.

- ¿A dónde quieres que te lleve?... Me refiero, de vacaciones. Es perfecto… te llevare una semana de vacaciones a donde quieras, es como un regalo de parte de los guardianes.

A lo que Sophie lo miro con asombro, y algo de incredulidad, pero al fin de cuentas, el era Jack Frost, el guardián mas joven y uno delos mas poderosos, además desde hacia ya muchos años uno de los mas queridos por los niños. El hombre de la luna no pasó esto por alto y le dio más libertad para usar sus poderes, entre otras cosas.

La chica solo sonrió lo tomo de la mano, porque sabia que podía confiar en el siempre.

- Esta bien… iré contigo de vacaciones Jack…

- ¡Así se habla!- dijo efusivo, para luego abrazarla fuertemente y darle un sutil y rápido beso en los labios, uno tan rápido y dulce que pareciera que no habría sucedido, pero de inmediato sintió el calor y la humedad en sus labios.

Se sonrojo de inmediato y miro hacia otro lado. Se tomaron de las manos y volaron por el cielo nocturno de la ciudad hacia la casa de Sophie, entraron por el balconcito y hacia el cuarto de Jamie que era ahora de ella, al irse de casa el heredo su cuarto, le gustaba porque era el mas grande y porque la vista era grandiosa. Tomo una pequeña maleta y junto algo de ropa.

- no se que es lo que realmente debo de llevar…

- No te preocupes por eso, no te hará falta…- dijo el peliblanco.-… pero por si acaso, abriré el portal desde tu cuarto, así se quedara la esfera aquí y volveremos inmediatamente.

Este tipo de cosas ya no la sorprendían, pero igual eran muy admirables y siempre le ponían una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Sophie… ¿Eres tu?- la madre de Sophie subía las escaleras lentamente al oír risas.

La rubia se sorprendió bastante y se asusto también al oír los pasos de su madre acercándose. Se suponía que su madre estaba con su nuevo novio también de vacaciones.

-m-mama…. ¿Qué haces aquí?...- dijo interponiéndose entre la puerta y su madre.

- Sophie… que susto me diste, ¿Cómo es que no entraste por la puerta? Y además ¿con quien hablabas?- dijo queriendo ver adentro

- Amm… b-bueno, perdí las llaves en la fiesta y subí por el balcón…- se volvió hacia donde estaba Jack y el le sonrió.-… y estaba hablando con Jack Frost.

Ella la miro y soltó una carcajada.

- Vaya… hacia muchos años que no oía esas cosas, enserio te pareces demasiado a tu hermano, hijita nunca pierdas esa inocencia…- después la abrazo.- Bueno, me voy ahora si al crucero, ¿puedes creerlo? Nos iremos de crucero por el caribe…

- eso es genial mama, diviértanse mucho.- dijo poniendo la mejor cara que pudo.

- ¿estas segura que no quieres venir?

- si, yo también me iré de vacaciones, ¿recuerdas?- dijo mirando a Jack.

- si lo se, cuídate mucho hija.

- Claro que si mama.

Se dio media vuelta y bajo las escaleras, se detuvo a la mitad y se volvió hacia donde estaba aun parada la chica.

- Cuida mucho de ella.- dijo la mama para luego bajar corriendo las escaleras, tomar las maletas y subir al carro. Ya había dejado la duda plantada en la chica, ahora tendría que esperar hasta el fin de las vacaciones para lograr preguntarle que fue lo que quiso preguntar.

¿Acaso ella sabia de la existencia de Jack? De ser así seria algo extraordinario.

- Sophie… ¿acaso tu madre me vio?

- N-no lo se, pero eso estuvo raro…

Cerro la puerta y se aseguro de que su madre se fuera viendo a lo lejos el carro en la distancia.

- ¿estas lista?- la tomo por los hombros y la giro hacia un rincón del cuarto.

Lo tomo por las manos que aun estaban en sus hombros y respiro hondo.

- si.

- ¿Qué te parece si visitamos a algunos amigos?

- Me parece bien,- dijo emocionada

Jack tomo una esfera, susurro "_Polo Norte" _y lo arrojo hacia la esquina del cuarto.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, debía admitir que temía un poco entrar hacia un portal mágico, aunque ya lo había hecho.

- no te preocupes Sophie… yo te protegeré.

Se tomaron de las manos y brincaron hacia el portal.

Después de un túnel de muchos colores y luces impresionantes, se vieron trasportados hacia la puerta principal de la fábrica de Norte, hacia muchísimo viento y frio, bueno, obviamente era el polo norte, pero lo curioso era que al estar junto a Jack el frio era nulo prácticamente.

Las granes puertas se abrieron lentamente con la ayuda de dos yetis. Después había una plaza con un kiosco gigante, en el había mesas y sillas como las de los cafés, algunos yetis y duendes tomaban chocolate caliente, en su hora de descanso.

Todos saludaban a Jack, un yeti lo abrazo muy efusivamente y los duendes le rodeaban, se aglomeraban tanto que no se podía ni caminar.

- Que tiernos.- dijo Sophie tocándole la cabeza a uno.

- son simpáticos, pero siempre que vengo de visita no me dejan pasar.

- Shu! Shu! - las puertas de la fabrica se abrían de par en par, y la gran figura imponente de Norte apareció de entre la multitud de yetis.

Hacia ademanes con las manos para espantar a los duendes.

- estos duendes son cada día mas molestos!

- Norte, mira quien viene de vacaciones con nosotros.

La chica lo miro y no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa ante Santa Clos.

- ¡Pero si es la chiquitina Sophie!- dijo tomándola en un fuerte abrazo.

- Sr. Norte… ¡gracias por recibirme!No puedo creer que este en la mismísima fabrica de santa!

* * *

Hasta aqui el cap 5, que les parece? porfavor quiero saber su opinion... dejen su Review!

Gracias! ^^


	6. Capitulo 6

**Holaaaa! Capitulo 6 listo! :D disfrutenlo...**

* * *

Capitulo 6

"Primera parada: El taller de Norte"

Literalmente se sentía como una niña en navidad, había tantos colores en el aire, y una magia en el ambiente que no podía dejar de mirar hacia todos lados.

- Pero que esperan, pasen!- dijo Norte.

No le dijeron dos veces y entro, había un gran pasillo, lleno de cuadros coloridos y llenos de vida, claramente se movían, sutilmente, pero lo hacían. Hermosas mesitas de tocador, bañadas en oro con adornos en espiral y mosaico de flores. Jarrones de todos lo tipos y tamaños desde barro, hasta los de bronce.

La chica caminaba maravillada mirando hacia todos lados, y Jack detrás de ella, mirándola con ternura, como siempre lo había hecho.

Llegaron al final del gran pasillo largo para entrar el salón-comedor principal, donde había muchas enormes mesas, con sus respectivas sillas lujosas. En las cuales había un gran numero de yetis tomando el te.

- Sophie, ¿tienes hambre?- dijo Norte.

- Si señor, mucha…- dijo sonriente.

Dio dos palmadas y se abrió una puerta, y una fila de graciosos duendes entraba al salón con bandejas de plata.

- Bueno tomen asiento.- les dijo a los chicos mientras escogían sus asientos.

Los duendes de apilaban para hacer una escalera y ponían los plato sobre la mesa. Eran muy graciosos.

- Aun recuerdo cuando jugaba con ellos.- dijo Sophie dándole unos golpecitos a los cascabeles.

- si yo también, cuando jugábamos a boliche de duendes.

- si, era muy divertido.- decían riendo.

Los ojos de norte se llenaron de intriga la ver lo que se traían esos dos, no había nada que no viera Norte con esos grandes ojos azules.

Mientras platicaban muy juntos los dos jóvenes, un yeti fue discretamente con Norte y le dijo algo al oído y le entrego una carta.

La leyó calmadamente y sonrió.

- Oh, valla…. Es una invitación de parte del hada de los dientes. Nos invita a pasar las vacaciones de Sophie unos días en el palacio de los dientes.

Jack y Sophie se sorprendieron al oír esto, y se alegraron mucho por supuesto, estas serian las mejores vacaciones de Sophie de la vida.

- ¡El hada de los dientes! ¡Que genial!

- Te dije que tendrías las mejores vacaciones de tu vida…- la tomo de la mano.

Así transcurrió tranquilamente el primer día con Santa, después de comer se levantaron de la mesa y caminaron todos al taller de juguetes, todos los yetis y duendes trabajaban juntos, bueno algunos más que otros.

Sophie se maravillaba con la magia y el esplendor del lugar en general, ayudo a los yetis a pintar los juguetes, a ensamblar muñecas, y a cocinar galletas también.

Fue un día genial, la pobre Sophie termino cansadísima, después de toda no tenia poderes de guardián para aguantar tanta magia, ni los ajetreos por todo el taller.

Eran ya pasadas de las 7 de la tarde, todos los yetis se iban a sus dormitorios, a dormir para seguir con la rutina del día siguiente. Las luces lentamente se encendían en el taller, y en el exterior de las instalaciones del polo norte.

- Muy bien Sophie, esta será tu habitación,- dijo Norte mostrándole una gran recamara lujosa, con un gran balcón, un baño y hasta una salita.-… y recuerda que mañana iremos al palacio de los dientes a ver a Hada.

- Muchas gracias Santa… estas son mis mejores vacaciones de la vida.- dijo abrazando su panza.

Jack estaba al lado de Norte, sonrió al ver a Sophie y de inmediato ella sato a abrazarlo a el también.

- Bueno, hasta mañana…

- Hasta mañana.- dijeron al mismo tiempo los guardianes.

Cerro la puerta tras de si y corrió hacia la cama y dio un gigantesco salto, rebotando y cayendo una y otra vez, era muy divertido.

Mientras tanto, Norte y Jack caminaban por el pasillo hasta sus respectivas habitaciones. El peliblanco reflejaba un aura de felicidad y ilusión que Santa pudo detectar, miro hacia otro lado y por un lado se sintió igual a el a su edad, pero algo preocupado al sospechar el motivo de tal felicidad.

Entrada ya la noche todos dormían plácidamente, cada quien es sus habitaciones, todos excepto Jack, quien no podía dormir al saber que ella estaba a unos cuantos metros de el.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, salto por la ventana y llego al balcón de Sophie, quien ya estaba dormida, no quería importunarla ni parecer un pervertido que entra al cuarto de una chica en la noche, así que lanzo un copo de nieve, y exploto suavemente en el techo, haciendo nevar sutilmente, unos de esos copos cayeron en la nariz de Sophie, la rubia despertó y miro la magia en su habitación, se sentó de inmediato y miro al balcón, y como lo supuso ahí estaba Jack.

Se levanto y camino para abrir la ventana, antes lo contemplo unos escasos segundos, pero suficientes para admirar lo bien que le sentaba la luz de la luna llena, le hacia resaltar sus hermosos ojos azules y su plateado pelo. Estaba cruzado de brazos recargado en el barandal del balcón.

- Hola hermosa…

Ella solo sonrió lo miro.

- te tengo una sorpresa.

- ¿A si?

Se miraron fijamente y no pudieron evitar acercarse el uno al otro, la atracción entre ambos era tan fuerte que no pudieron resistirse, era casi como magnetismo lo que acercaba sus labios, era simplemente algo maravilloso. El tiro el cayado para abrazar a Sophie, ella solo apoyaba sus manos en su pecho.

Se separaron un momento y se miraron fijamente.

- ¿E-esta era la sorpresa?- dijo algo titubeante y sonrojada.

- bueno, tomémoslo como algo extra.

Recogió su cayado y le extendió la mano.

- vamos.

- si.

Despacio volaron por el cielo nocturno del polo norte, admirando las estrellas que relucían extremadamente, eran muy diferentes a las de la ciudad.

- ¡esto es realmente hermoso!- dijo ella

- y aun falta… mira.- le dijo el mostrándole el horizonte.

A lo lejos se veía la aurora boreal, esa hermosa cortina de colores, azules, verdes y morados que no cualquiera es capaz de ver tan de cerca.

Se acercaron mas, y mas alto, la mano se Sophie pasaba por entre los colores, como acariciando el viento.

Luego vio su mano y noto un resplandor. Era algo difícil de explicar pero muy hermoso a la vez, parecía como si se hubiera quedado con un poco de la aurora boreal.

- Muchas gracias Jack, fue increíble.

El le sonrió dulcemente.

- Siempre que pasaba por aquí, y veía la aurora boreal, no me parecía la gran cosa, por 300 años a uno le van pareciendo insignificantes ciertas cosas, pero, ahora se, que teniendo a alguien con que compartir las cosas, hasta las mas insignificantes, se puede llegar a ser inmensamente feliz.

A tu lado, ya no me siento solo…

Las dulces palabras conmovieron a la rubia y así volando por el cielo lo abrazo.

- no, jamás estarás solo Jack.

Pasaron unos minutos para que regresaran hacia el castillo de Santa y dejo a Sophie en su habitación, no sin antes darle un dulce beso en la mejilla. La sonrojada chica le sonrió y le devolvió un abrazo.

- Bueno, hasta mañana Jack.

- Si, hasta mañana Sophie.

Se aseguro que ya estuviera en la cama y se marcho segundo después, llego a su habitación y para su sorpresa, las luces estaban encendidas y Norte estaba sentado en el sillón.

- ¿Norte?… creí que dormías

- ¿Porque? ¿Interrumpí algo?- dijo en su tono típico de mofa.

- No, de hecho le mostré a Sophie la aurora boreal, estuvo increíble, le gusto mucho.

- Ah, ¿enserio?, eso es algo bueno ¿no?- lo miro fijamente.

- Amm... si, lo fue… pero ya dime ¿Qué te traes Norte?- sintió de repente que tenia algo que decirle, le latió el corazón rápidamente por la incertidumbre.

Norte solo se quedo en silencio unos segundos, y respiro hondo

- Jack…

El peliblanco se quedo en silencio esperando respuesta.

- No ilusiones a esa chica, sabes que no es recomendable enamorarse para un guardián, ¿verdad?

El lo miro y solo guardo silencio, en el fondo de su corazón, tenía un presentimiento de que algo saldría mal, una corazonada. La misma corazonada que tenía Norte y que no lo dejo dormir esa misma noche.

- Jack, se que es confuso y que a lo mejor crees que es injusto, pero dime, que pasara cuando despierte Sophie un día, con 20 años mas, junto a su esposo, y con hijos.

- Eso no lo había pensado para ser honesto.- pero sintió un golpe en su corazón.

-Claro que no, tu eres un guardián, tu deber es con los niños, por mas que se amen hay una gran diferencia entre ustedes, tu eres inmortal Jack, y ella es humana, una humana que crecerá, envejecerá y morirá como todo ser en esta tierra.

El chico cabizbajo se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Norte. A lo que el sintió compasión y solo te puso la mano en el hombro.

- Vamos chico, solo estoy diciendo que si no la amas, no la ilusiones mas, y déjala hacer su vida humana.

El solo guardo silencio y miro hacia la ventana, la luz de la luna brillaba con intensidad, un rayo de luna apuntaba hacia su rostro, como acariciándole la mejilla, como si el mismo hombre de la luna calmara sus ansiedades e inquietudes.

_-Pero, si siento algo por ella, aunque no se si sea reciproco, después de todo ella fue la que dijo que solo había que vivir el presente._- pensó para si.

Norte salió de la habitación y lo miro, alguna vez el se sintió igual.

- Jack, anímate, no querrás arruinarle las vacaciones a Sophie ¿verdad?

- Claro que no.- dijo sonriente, aunque no era una sonrisa sincera.

Ya entrada en su sueño la rubia podía ver muchos colores y magia en todos lados, los juguetes eran muy grandes, y parecían tener vida, había muñecas, carritos, caballitos de madera, pelotas, y un sinfín de juguetes, todos jugando con todos, en un gran patio.

El sol brillante y las nubes eran como de un cuento de hadas, las flores eras gigantes y hermosas y perfumaban todo el lugar, ella se veía corriendo por el campo, tomada de las manos de las muñecas y robots, corrían y corrían hacia el horizonte.

Hacia el final del campo estaba Jack Frost, flotando en el aire, su rostro parecía algo afligido.

- Jack… ¿Qué te pasa?

No respondió nada, ni siquiera la miraba, solo tenia sus ojos cerrados.

- Jack, ¿Porque no me contestas? ¿Qué tienes?

El verde prado de convertía en un desértico paisaje, el sol se ocultaba y las nubes se tornaban grisáceas, y el cálido ambiente se convertía en uno helado. Todo de descomponía a su alrededor.

Los juguetes perdían su color y se veían un poco cadavéricos, daban miedo, todos empezaron a rodear a Sophie, caminando lentamente, ella no tenia hacia donde escapar.

-¿Q-que… les pasa? ¿Qué están haciendo?

Se hacían cada vez mas grandes, como queriendo aplastar a la chica, ella solo se puso en cuclillas y se tapo los oídos y cerro sus ojos apretadamente esperando a que todo pasara, por mas que le pedía ayuda a Jack este no le respondía.

Un rato después había solo el silencio, abrió lentamente sus ojos para ver la nada, oscuridad y silencio total.

Miro tras de si, un había un espejo cubierto por una manta, con dudas y miedo fue hacia el, y tiro del la tela.

Lo que miro la dejo si palabras y asustada. Ante ella, al otro lado del espejo, estaba una mujer anciana, con sus cabellos blancos, arrugas en su cara y manchas en sus manos, tenia la misma ropa de Sophie y hacia los mismos movimientos.

- ¿Sorprendida?- dijo una voz detrás de ella.

A lo que volteo rápidamente y vio la figura de Pitch de entre las sombras.

- ¿tu?

El rio con burla y sarcasmo.

- valla, pero que hermosa mujer estoy viendo, incluso con 70 años, aun reflejaras la belleza que tienes ahora.

- esa… ¿seré yo?- dijo tocándose su arrugada cara

- Ah… y mira quien esta tu lado Sophie. Es Jack.

El estaba a un lado de ella en el espejo. Obviamente no había cambiado nada, ya que es inmortal, pero si le dolió ser la única que envejecía.

- El jamás cambiara, siempre será joven, siempre será un guardián, y tu como humana estas destinada a morir, aunque quisieras, nunca podrías encajar en el mundo de los guardianes, el amor no es algo que sea equitativo en nuestro mundo de magia, pero eso ya lo sabes ¿no? Lo percibo, tu miedo me hace más fuerte, y las dudas de tu corazón me hacen cada vez más invencible. Yo se a que le temes niña, le temes a que el no te quiera como tu a el, a que te abandone y a que envejezcas, porque cada vez que lo veas, serás una mujer cada vez mayor, mientras el seguirá así de joven y así de intrépido, ¿y sabes que? Eso jamás cambiara, ni tu ni nadie podrán cambiar al revoltoso de Jack Frost, porque esa es su esencia… vivirás atormentada de lo que pudo ser entre ustedes…. Pero no fue jamás. Y jamás lo será.

La triste rubia solo guardaba silencio y escuchaba atentamente.

- pero sabes, si quieres estar con el, yo puedo ayudarte, puedo hacerte inmortal, así estarías siempre en su mundo y siempre lo verías, jamás envejecerás como el, y el jamás dejara de buscarte… piénsalo…

Se iba alejando lentamente perdiéndose entre las sombras, dio un chasquido con sus dedos y de pronto despertó la chica de su pesadilla agitada y asustada.

Pitch Black había entrado en su mente.

* * *

**Reviews porfaaaaa!**

**Que opinan del capitulo?, lo bueno esta por venir.**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Wiiii, Next Please! **

**Disfrutenlo...**

* * *

Capitulo 7

"Segunda parada: El palacio de los dientes"

Los nudillos del chico peliblanco golpeaban desde muy temprano la puerta del cuarto de Sophie, aguardando y dándole tiempo de contestar, algo inquieto por saber si ya había despertado o si aun estaba dormida, aunque a juzgar por lo tarde que habían llegado la noche anterior, no creía que estuviera despierta.

-¿Sophie?

Volvió a tocar.

- ¿Ya despertaste? Ya pronto nos iremos al palacio de los dientes.

A lo lejos oyó la voz de la chica.

- si... ¡ya voy!

El sonrió y espero unos minutos, se abrió la puerta después de un rato, unos 5 minutos más o menos, salió de su cuarto lista para partir a ver a Hada, con una mochila con ropa y cosas.

-¿lista?

- si,- lo miro a fijamente mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia el hangar donde Norte tenia su trineo. Lo miraba de espaldas hacia ella, recordó de inmediato la pequeña intromisión de Pitch en sus sueños.

"_El jamás cambiara, siempre será el Jack Frost revoltoso que conociste hace años…."_

"_El jamás cambiara…"_

"_Y tu jamás podrás encajar en el mundo de los guardianes…"_

Le miraba la espalda, como si lo viera alejarse cada vez más y más de ella, como si de pronto se volviera inalcanzable.

Sin saberlo cada vez que ella estaba temerosa de algo, cada vez que ella tenía dudas en su corazón, una semilla de miedo crecía dentro de ella, una semilla oscura y llena de rencor. Y eso hacia cada vez más fuerte a Pitch.

La voz estruendosa de Norte cimbró todo el pasillo, despejando a la rubia de sus turbios pensamientos.

- ¿! Están todos listos!? ¡Es hora de irnos!- empujo las puertas del hangar y el trineo estaba ahí.

- Wow… es el trineo… siempre me encanto el trineo.- dijo Sophie emocionada.

Una conocida voz sonó desde el fondo.

- Esa cosa es un peligro… no entiendo como todos adoran el trineo.- dijo un peculiar personaje orejón y simpático.

La chica se le ilumino la cara.

- ¡Conejo!

- ¡Hola chiquilla traviesa!

Se abalanzo a abrazarlo.

- Te extrañé mucho

- Pero si la pascua fue hace algunos meces solamente.

- Si lo se, quisiera que todos los días fuera Pascua… o Navidad.

Jack la miro algo celoso.

- ¿! Ah si?! Y que hay del invierno… o de los días nevados, ¿EH?- dijo casi gritando, todos se le quedaron viendo por lo que se sonrojo.

Sophie rio ampliamente y fue hacia donde estaba Jack, lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Aw… Que lindo eres cuando te pones celoso, pero sabes una cosa, la nieve es lo que mas amo es el mundo.

- Entonces hare nevar todas las noches en tu cuarto.

Ambos se miraron y rieron luego, olvidando que Norte, Conejo, los pequeños duendes y muchos yetis apreciaban la tierna escena.

- ¿y-y ustedes dos que se traen? – dijo Conejo en tono de reproche cruzándose de brazos.

- Así han estado los dos desde que llegaron aquí.- se quejo Norte

- ¡Ah! Solo esto faltaba, yo no voy a soportar sus románticas miradas y sus besos voladores…

- Vamos cangurito, no es para tanto.

- ¡Que no me llames canguro, pelos de elote deslavado!

- ¿Qué...? ¿Pelos de elote?, esa sin duda es nueva, pero te hace falta mas malicia para ofenderme…

- Mocoso presumido, espero que ella te ponga en tu lugar un día de estos…

- Bueno, bueno, bueno, se nos hace tarde para ir a visitar a Hada.- dijo Norte interrumpiendo la pelea de esos dos.- ¡Todos a bordo!

Cada uno fue subiendo al trineo, conejo a regañadientes por Norte, y Sophie al lado de Jack claro esta.

- ¡Abróchense!

Sophie miro a todos lados buscando algún cinturón.

- Solo es una expresión Sophie, pero no te asustes, sujétate de mí.- dijo Jack riéndose.-… veras que será muy divertido.

La chica asintió y tomo con fuerza el brazo de Jack.

- ¡Arre!- grito Norte azotando las riendas de los renos.

Tomaron impulso de pronto los renos para subir la cuesta en espiral, cada vez más rápido. Conejo ya se había acostumbrado un poco más a la velocidad y a las alturas. A Jack le encantaba las caras que ponía cada vez, aunque el "canguro" no lo admitiera.

Subían y subían a la expectativa de que por lógica habría que bajar. Llegando a la cima tardaron unos segundos , hasta que cayeron estrepitosamente por un tobogán de hielo a toda velocidad, todos levantaron las manos como niños en un parque de diversiones, hasta por fin salir disparados hacia el cielo, la vista era increíble y el viento aunque helado, se sentía muy bien.

Norte saco una esfera de nieve y la agito

- Al palacio de los dientes.- dijo para después arrojarla hacia el vacío, y se abrió de inmediato portal mágico al cual entraron.

El contraste de dimensiones era enorme, desde el helado polo norte cubierto en su totalidad de nieve, hielo y fuertes ventiscas, hasta la cálida tierra del palacio de los dientes, donde abundaba el verde, con pastizales con flores y montañas cubiertas de arboles, el aire era cálido y tibio, a lo lejos divisaron el gran palacio de Hada.

- Que lindo… ¿Aquí vive el hada de los dientes?- pregunto Sophie.

- si, ¿no es hermoso?.- pregunto conejo.-… mucho mejor que el polo norte, no te ofendas Norte, pero me gustan los lugares mas cálidos.

- Oh, bueno, algún defecto debías de tener- dijo Norte en tono burlón.

- JAJAJA… Que gracioso.

- Hey miren…- dijo Jack apuntando hacia el palacio.

Un monto de haditas les daban la bienvenida a los guardianes, venían hacia ellos, se arremolinaban y hacían piruetas en el aire, junto con unos fuegos artificiales hechos de arena dorada, trucos muy conocidos, lo que les sorprendió a los guardianes ya tenían una idea de quien mas se encontraba ahí.

- Valla, valla, parece que nuestro buen Meme se nos adelanto.- dijo Santa.

- Sandman…- dijo Sophie.

- hacia tiempo que no lo veíamos.- dijo Jack.

- y hacia tiempo que no estábamos todos juntos.- completo conejo.

Al fin llegaron todos al palacio donde estaban Meme y Hada en la entrada principal.

- hola, bienvenidos compañeros guardianes.- dijo ella volando alrededor.

Meme saludo como de costumbre, haciendo figuras en el aire con su hermosa arena dorada.

- también nos alegramos de verlos,- dijo Norte.- Ya nos hacia falta una buena reunión, como en los viejos tiempos.

- ¿Es la pequeña Sophie?- pregunto Hada.

La aludida se sonrojo un poco pero finalmente la saludo. Como pensaba nada en ella había cambiado, seguía siendo tan bonita como la recordó desde niña.

- Hola Hada de los dientes.

- Sophie… - la abrazo después.

- te traje un regalo

- ¿a si?

Ella extendió sus manos y le regalo un diente.

-me lo sacaron en mi ultima ida el dentista…

- Oh, querida… ¿de seguro es de los últimos verdad? muchas gracias. Hadita… lo guardara junto con los demás.

De inmediato llego la hadita y tomo el diente. No sin antes pasar por donde estaba Jack y volar alrededor de el.

- ¡Hola hadita! ¿Como has estado?

De pronto un montón de haditas enamoradas volaban alrededor de el.

-niñas… compostura.- dijo Hada, a lo que Jack solo rio.- pero pasen, pónganse cómodos.

Al fin todos llegaron al la sala principal del palacio, donde las haditas servían el te. Todos se sentaron en los diferentes sillones y comenzaron a charlar entre si, todos sobre las diferentes aventuras de siglos pasados, de cuando se conocieron por primera vez, distintas anécdotas y vivencias.

Sophie no decía nada, solo los oía hablar y se quedaba maravillada de todo lo que recordaban. Solo guardaba silencio, como quedándose fuera de lugar, comprobando lo que Pitch le había advertido noches atrás, pensaba mas al respecto y sentía una opresión en el pecho, no le gustaba sentirse tan humana en el mundo de los guardianes, miraba hacia otro lado, las decoraciones, las pinturas, la estructura del lugar, algo para no oírlos ori un instante, tan solo un instante.

Se levanto por un momento, nadie la noto en realidad, y comenzó a mitrar las pinturas en las paredes, hermosos murales, fue caminando hacia el pasillo con gigantescos vitrales y a lo lejos el hermoso paisaje montañoso. Fue hasta un balcón mirando a todas las haditas trabajando muy duro, y sonrió, una mano conocida el tomo del hombro.

- ¿Sophie? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Jack

- solo miro el lugar, es tan hermoso…

- si, aunque casi nunca envió nieve a este lugar, cuando vengo a visitar a Hada, me siento como en casa.

- ¿a si?

Se sintió algo triste al oír decir eso a Jack, el podía ir y venir por todo el mundo, haciendo paradas en todos los lugares habidos y por haber, era tan libre, tan independiente y osado, que tal vez aun no estaba buscando nada serio con alguien.

El la miro pensativa y la tomo de la mano, se acerco y la beso suavemente. Ella no se negó por supuesto, pero hubo algo que no sintió nada bien Jack, algo que la freno a ella en cierto momento y que el no pudo descifrar a que se debía.

- Jack…

-¿Si?

-…

Ella se quedo muda de pronto, no sabia que decir, quería soltar todas las dudas acerca de ellos, de lo que sentían el uno por el otro, aunque aun ninguno decía la palabra "amor" había algo que los atraía mutuamente.

"_Y si es algo pasajero?"_

Cuando apenas tomaba el valor de articular palabra alguna el la interrumpió.

- es hora de nevar.

-¿eh?

- de seguro muchos niños esperan una nevada hoy, tengo que irme a una ciudad en China, y en Rusia, no preguntes como, pero es algo que presiento siempre. Meme vendrá conmigo, ya es de noche al otro lado del planeta y muchos niños querrán hermosos sueños.

-… si lo imagino.

- quédate aquí con Hada y Norte.

-si.

- ¿listo Meme?

Momentos después, los dos guardianes tomaron rumbo hacia el cielo que ya se tornaba rojizo. Las haditas partían también a recoger dientes. Y las demás volvían a descansar, la actividad en el palacio concluía y todo se volvió paz.

-… aquí estaré.- bajo la mirada y una lagrima callo.

"_así será siempre" _

"_nunca podre estar con el, por completo"_

"_su deber es con los niños y niñas… yo ya no lo soy mas."_

"_y lo peor de todo es que, el tal vez sepa todo esto. Ambos lo sabemos."_

"_Que estoy haciendo? Por que estoy aquí?"_

Se tomo la cabeza llena de oscuros pensamientos, quería sacarlos de su mente pero simplemente no podía. Lloraba y se agitaba de desesperación.

- ¿No te lo dije? El ya se fue a hacer sus deberes de guardián, te hizo a un lado y te dejo como una carga aquí para los demás. Te lo advertí ¿no es así?

- ¿Porque estas aquí…?

- tu miedo y la oscuridad en tu corazón me atraen Sophie. Desde nuestro pequeño encuentro en tus sueños e adquirido poder. Mas del que puedo acumular con los niños. Tu eres muy valiosa para mi, yo jamás te dejaría sola.

La tomo de la mejilla y con su fuerza y recio agarre la beso súbitamente, no se pudo soltar por mas que lo deseó. Pero con alevosía y ventaja, le dio algo mas que un simple beso, era la llave del poder de pitch, que corrompía el corazón y lo tornaba cada vez mas maligno, cada vez mas oscuro.

- un pequeño recuerdo, querida Sophie… con este beso no podrás decir ni pio de nuestro encuentro por más que quieras…

Oyó unos pasos por el pasillo, era Norte buscando a Sophie, Pitch miro a un lado y ella aprovecho para soltarse de su agarre.

- eres un maldito.

- gracias, volverás a mi… por tu propia cuenta, recuerda eso.- dicho esto desapareció.

Norte la encontró por fin.

-Sophie… la cena esta lista.- la noto un poco agitada y extraña.- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada… no pasa nada.

* * *

***O***

**Reviews!**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen!**

**Pero lean y disfruten!**

* * *

Capitulo 8

"Tercera parada: problemas en la madriguera de Conejo"

La cena en el palacio de Hada transcurrió de manera normal, Conejo hacia bromas mofándose de Jack, Norte le hacia segunda y Hada solo se reía. Aun esperaban la llegada de Meme y el peliblanco, le guardaban su cena aun caliente.

Sophie estaba muy callada después de lo que paso con Pitch, aunque quisiera no podía ni articular palabra alguna de lo que paso, lo cual le frustraba mucho, siquiera el pensarlo le provocaba una reacción que le frustraba el habla. Lo cual le hacia verse algo extraña hacia los demás a su alrededor.

- Sophie, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Hada, a lo cual los demás la miraron igual.

- si, hace rato que no tocas tu comida…- le hizo la observación Conejo.

- No, nada, solo que no tengo mucha hambre, creo que me iré a recostar.- dijo levantándose de la mesa.

- ¿No esperaras a Jack?- Hada le cuestiono

- Si, ya no tarda de volver, aunque ese vago llega muy tarde a veces...

- si, pero no lo culpes Conejo, ahora que es un guardián, debe poner todo su esfuerzo en hacer felices a los niños, no sabes cuanto les encanta faltar a clases a consecuencia de las nevadas de Jack.- replico Norte.

- si, ahora tiene una mayor responsabilidad… ¿No?- una falsa sonrisa se poso en el rostro de Sophie.

Se levanto de la mesa y camino por el pasillo hasta su cuarto, enojada y frustrada internamente por no por hacer nada. Lentamente su corazón se corrompía con rencor y rabia, que era justamente lo que Pitch quería. Pronto tendría un control total de ella, y juntos harían una nueva edad oscura.

Entro a su dormitorio y se tiro en la cama, lo único que quería era dormir un poco y que terminara todo. Estas vacaciones sin duda las imagino diferentes.

_¿Por qué…?_

_¿Por qué empiezo a sentir este rencor… justamente cuando pienso en Jack?_

_¿Por qué no puedo controlarlo?_

Se tomo de la cabeza y lloro hasta el cansancio, hasta que lentamente se quedo dormida.

Más noche Meme y Jack regresaron de su vuelta por el globo terráqueo, si bien eran guardianes e inmortales, no se alimentaban convencionalmente como lo hacen las personas, pero no podían negarse a la deliciosa comida de las hadas y la estadía cálida y placentera después de andar por todo el mundo esparciendo el frio, la nieve y las ventiscas.

- Llegamos.- dijo Jack y lo secundo Meme asintiendo la cabeza.

- Hola, bienvenidos…- Hada les ofreció una taza de café a los dos

- Ya era Hora.- dijo Conejo.

Todos los demás estaban en el salón central de Hada, frente a la chimenea tomando café.

-¿y como estuvo su excursión?- pregunto Norte haciendo énfasis en "excursión".

- bien, todo normal.- dijo Jack sentándose en el sillón.- aunque note algo raro con la luna.

- ¿con hombre de la luna?- pregunto intrigado el conejo.

- si, tal vez es cosa mía, pero note su resplandor algo turbado e inquieto.

Los guardianes se quedaron pensantes e intrigados.

- ¿pero porque no nos ha dicho nada?- dijo Norte

- Tal vez no sea nada importante como dije.- volvió a puntualizar Jack,- pero pasando a otra cosa… ¿y Sophie?

- en su cuarto,- dijo Hada.- se veía algo cansada.

- si, será mejor que la deje descansar.- dijo el pelirrojo.

No le dio importancia y volvió a sentarse y pensar en lo sucedido con la luna.

::::

En un lugar muy lejos de ahí, un lugar oscuro y frio, donde reinaba la soledad y una sombría tristeza muy alejado del mundo, era una fortaleza que ningún humano podía traspasar, que nadie sabia donde estaba mas sin embargo las sombras del miedo podían llegar a ti en un parpadeo.

Lúgubre hasta el ultimo rincón retorcido y escaleras dobladas, escalones desnivelados y abismos negros como la noche, solo el dueño de las pesadillas y miedos de la gente era quien cómodamente vivía ahí, y desde su destierro hacia ya muchos años juro vengarse y regresar con mas fuerza, no solo con sus pesadillas, si no con una nueva edad oscura.

No estaría solo, su plan lentamente pero con seguridad marchaba hacia la destrucción y desolación, corrompiendo los corazones de no solo los niños, también de los adultos en general. Todo el mundo era su objetivo ahora, y para conseguirlo, era requerida la oscuridad y amargura de Sophie Bennet, quien lentamente el le incrusto en su corazón, la pregunta seria ¿Por qué ella?... porque ella estaba enamorada de Jack Frost, un guardián, ella era la debilidad de uno de lo cinco grandes, y si uno desvariaba, lentamente los demás le seguirían, como un castillo de naipes se derrumbarían los guardianes así como las esperanzas y sueños de todos. Sophie era cien veces más valiosa para sus planes que cualquier niño.

Una risa malévola junto con una gran sombra salieron del piso de aquel lugar alejado de los rayos del sol, en el salón donde alguna vez almaceno los dientes y secuestro a las haditas, daba vueltas alrededor del globo terráqueo, contemplando las hermosas luces de todos los niños que creían en los guardianes.

- Parece que todo esta como aquella vez, como hace años, muchos niños y niñas que duermen teniendo buenos sueños, o que no pueden esperar a que sea navidad o pascua, niños que aun esconden sus dientes bajo sus almohadas, y los que les alegra ver un día nevado… hay mucho asombro y luz en el mundo ahora, pero eso no durara… - dijo Pitch con su típica voz lúgubre.

Unos entes de dos metros de altura, malignos y aterradores, figuraban fantasmas oscuros en su totalidad sin rostro como si portaran una gran capucha y brazos largos y dedos huesudos y puntiagudos, su único propósito era alimentarse de la energía positiva de la gente, de sus emociones y buenos recuerdos y en su lugar implantar miedo, rencor y corromper sus corazones con taimadas ambiciones.

Había unos cuantos alrededor de Pitch, levanto su bola de nieve de y vio a la rubia durmiendo plácidamente, no sin antes hacer que los "oscuros" como los llamaba el, entraran a la bola de nieve y así mismo a la mente de Sophie, muy en su subconsciente la maldad en escondida en su corazón aflorara con la mínima gota de tristeza, en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento.

::::

A la mañana siguiente en un soleado día, la chica despertaba aun recordando algo entre penumbras de sus sueños, algo que la hizo levantarse súbitamente en la madrugada y volver a la cama. Sin darle mucha importancia se levanto y se alisto para la aventura que seguía y que era su favorita de todas, ir a la madriguera de Conejo, como lo hizo años atrás y jamás olvidara.

Salió de su cuarto lista para irse, algunas haditas volaban de aquí para allá listas para trabajar, a lo lejos vio a Jack jugando con un grupo de haditas que estaban enamoradas de el y a las que el le devolvía afecto haciéndoles cosquillitas en la barriguita. Se sintió algo celosa pero de inmediato de le paso y corrió hasta el.

- Buenos días Jack

- Hola Sophie, le levantaste temprano… iba hacia tu cuarto para despertarte.

- ¿llegaste muy tarde ayer verdad? – no pudo evitar preguntarle.

- si… algo tarde. Pero no acostumbro a quedarme dormido por mucho tiempo, más bien descanso un rato y me recupero en seguida.

- si, lo puedo imaginar, ¿así debe de ser siempre verdad? Supongo que no puedo disgustarme por que te vallas por largo tiempo.- dijo ella con un tono de reproche.

- Sophie… lo lamento, no tenia idea de que te sintieras así. Pero soy un guardián.- dijo tratando de abrazarla.

- Si lo se, lo entiendo… Entiendo eso Jack.- dijo tajantemente, zafándose de su agarre.

Tomo camino hacia donde estaban los demás guardianes, dejando al peliblanco algo desconcertado.

Conejo reunió a todos al centro de la sala.

- ¿Listos para ir a la madriguera?

- ¡Si!- gritaron todos

La rubia se tomo del brazo de conejo muy emocionada, como preparándose para lo que venia, Jack se inquieto un poco, al parecer ella estaba enojada por algo que no alcanzaba a entender del todo, o tal vez no quería ver mas allá. Porque tal vez cual seria el desenlace.

Dio tres golpes al suelo y se abrió un hoyo que dio hacia un gran túnel muy profundo que llevo a todos a gran velocidad hacia la madriguera. Todos amaban deslizarse así, era muy divertido les "hacia sacar su niño interior" como decía Norte.

Se abrió otro gran túnel hacia la madriguera, y cayeron todos en el suelo entre risas. Habían llegado al escondite de los huevos de pascua, en ese paraje verde majestuoso, y muchas flores de colores hermosos.

- Me encantan los túneles…- dijo Norte

- A mi también…- una voz maligna y conocida los interrumpió desde las alturas.

Todos se sorprendieron mucho al ver al enemigo fuera del exilio que le dieron hacia ya muchos años, retornaba sin más y se aparecía en la guarida de Conejo.

-¡Pitch!- dijo Jack mirando hacia arriba sorpresivamente, seguido por los demás.

El solo los miro con aire de superioridad y se burlo con su típica risa. Jack con su cayado ataco con rayos congelantes, y Conejo le lanzo huevos de pascua explosivos, los cuales fueron fácilmente reprimidos por Pitch con tan solo un movimiento, sin duda era mucho mas fuerte y tenia una presencia mas maligna ahora que años atrás.

Todos de pusieron a la defensiva en un ataque masivo, todos al mismo tiempo, Norte con sus grandes espadas, Conejo con su bumerang, Jack con el cayado, Meme con su arena y Hada volando a toda velocidad. Sophie se quedo paralizada, y asustada de no poder ayudarles. Se quedo atrás mirándolos ir contra Pitch.

De pronto unos "oscuros" salieron de la nada haciendo una barrera alrededor Pitch protegiéndolo, a lo que los guardianes retrocedieron súbitamente y luchaban con todas sus fuerzas contra esas criaturas tenebrosas. Cada uno se centraba en la pelea y peleaban ferozmente de nuevo como hace años atrás, solo que esta vez con más experiencia. Pero la gran diferencia era que esas criaturas se alimentaban de toda la energía positiva de los guardianes, así que cada vez se debilitaban más y mas.

Un par de "oscuros" se acercaron a Sophie, ella se asusto, mas sin embargo no la atacaron, se pusieron frente a ella, como protegiéndola.

-¡Aléjense de ella!- Jack corrió hasta ella y lanzo un rayo congelante con su cayado, el cual fue tajantemente contrarrestado por una de esas criaturas, haciéndolo retroceder.- ¡Sophie!...

Mas sin embargo ella no se movía, tenía los ojos apagados e idos, los "oscuros" que habían entrado en sus sueños salían de ella como fantasmas y la rondaban, como buitres merodeando la ultima pisca de bondad y buenos recuerdos que le quedaban a la pobre chica.

Su corazón estaba completamente corrompido por los malignos poderes de Pitch. Su mirada era oscura y su semblante perverso, sus ropas se tornaron negras y largas como una gabardina. Ahora el dominio del coco era total sobre la rubia, el alma de Sophie estaba atrapada en la bola de nieve rota que tenia Pitch en su gabardina.

-¿Que le estas haciendo maldito?! – dijo el peliblanco de rodillas en el suelo por lo débil que estaba.

- Nada que ella no quiera… - le extendió la mano hacia la rubia. Ella la tomo sin más y fue hacia el lado de Pitch.  
- Sophie… ¿Qué es lo que haces? ¿Por qué vas con el?

Sin embargo ella no decía nada…

- Ahora ella esta conmigo Jack, yo no me apartare de su lado por nada, no me tendré que ir por las noches y días enteros dejándola sola y triste…- la tomo por la cintura y la acerco hacia el.-… ella hará conmigo una nueva edad oscura.

Los demás guardianes solo miraban como Sophie extendía su mano y con un toque del dedo de Pitch en su palma le inyectaba de sus poderes, recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

- Sophie…. ¡Sophie!- gritaba el chico

-¿No lo entiendes Jack? No te escuchara, solo hará lo que yo le diga… ¿No es así querida?

- Así será… -la chica extendió sus brazos apuntando a Jack, increíblemente salía fuego de sus manos, el elemento contrario de guardián, lo hirió haciéndolo retroceder.

Pitch rio intensamente y miro hacia la luna.

- ¿Qué harás ahora?- pregunto amenazante.

Y en un parpadeo desapareció con Sophie.

* * *

***O* Ahora si se puso bueno...**

**Gracias por leer y sus opiniones, porfis, dejen sus comentarios todos seran bien recividos!**

**Gracias!**


End file.
